User talk:Ranguvar Foeslash
Welcome, my friend! Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm glad you joined, Ranguvar. Welcome To Redwall Abbey! If'n ye like fan fiction, I have a complete list of fan fics there. can U check out my story Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale? A sequel to Martin the Warrior. I've written other stff here, but this is my A) greatest, B) Closest to completion, C) My favorite. I'd apprciate it if you read it and left feed back. Welcom! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall wikia Ranguaver, if you got any other questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: : Last Stand of Redwall Abbey or Zaira's Aplogue :Sambrook's Story or Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW :Lenora Longtail Lenora Longtail |Part One, Lenora Longtail II |Part Two, and Lenora Longtail III|Part Three :Death Knight series, DKI Part One, Death Knight: Part Two | DKI Part Two, Death Knight: Part Three | DKI Part Three, Death Knight II |DKII Part One, and Death Knight II: Part Two | DKII Part Two :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale |Part One, Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part II | Part Two, and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III | Part Three For more stories, see Shieldmaiden's user page for additional ttles and summaries. I'm also here to help if you need it, I hope you'll also write a fan fiction, we here at redwall wikia can't get enough. Your benefactor, Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure I'll create it, and leave a message for you on it. Which fan-fic are we gonna do, eh, smartypants? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 22:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Will you check out my story please? It's called 'The Conquest'. If you do, will you leave a message please. Thank you. Wild Doogy Plumm yah, sure. I'm copin' it onto my blogs. Thanks, though, Ranguvar. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall wiki! If you want some more fanfics to read, please read any of the stories on my blogpage. They aren't too long yet so they wouldn't take much time to read. Thanks! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 23:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!!! hi! i'm Ferretmaiden! but all my friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar,go to my userpage..also,if you like fanfics, check out Folgrim's Past! (it's on my blog page just to let ya know)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 01:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC)